


Don't Be Mad

by Midnite521



Category: South Park
Genre: Bullying, Craig is a Good Boyfriend, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite521/pseuds/Midnite521
Summary: Craig is a little worried when Tweek doesn't meet him outside like he usually does after school is over





	Don't Be Mad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SP fic so I hope it's okay! I'm absolutely in love with this ship oml  
> There's probably lots of stories that have to do with bullying but this popped into my head and so I felt the need to write it  
> Also I was pretty tired while writing this due to lack of sleep lmao

After waiting for over 15 minutes for his boyfriend outside of the school was when Craig started to feel anxious. Tweek was always there to meet him at least within a few minutes after being outside- never has it taken him this long. He wondered whether he should go back in or not just to see where he was or just send him a quick text- ultimately deciding on the latter.

 

_ To: Tweek _

 

_ Hey dude where are you? I’ve been waiting outside for 15 minutes _

 

He received a text in less than a minute, though reading it gave him a funny feeling, like something was wrong.

 

_ From: Tweek _

 

_ Sorry Craig, just got caught up in talking with one of the teachers about something. Be out in a few more minutes _

 

Leaning against the wall, he decided he’d wait outside for a few more minutes even though the anxious part of him wanted to just go in and find him. His head shot up when he eventually heard the doors to the school open, letting him spot the spiky blond hair of Tweek- except instead of looking towards where Craig was standing, his head was down, his hair covering most of his face as he trembled slightly.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” He said quickly, his voice shaky as he started to speed walk away from the school, keeping his head down. Craig caught up to him quickly, placing a hand on his shoulder and wincing a little as he jumped in return.

 

“Woah hey, slow down Tweek. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. C-can we just go?” He stuttered, his voice quiet. “Please?”

 

“You’re a shitty liar you know.” Craig said lightly, turning Tweek to face him. “You stutter when you’re really anxious about something. Could you look up for me?” He added. Shaking his head, he gently pushed Craig away from him as he started walking again.

 

“I t-told you I’m f-fine, Craig.” Sighing, Craig hurried to catch up to him again, this time grabbing his wrist and twisting him around to face him. For a second he thought he’d seen something but Tweek’s head was down again. Huffing slightly at his boyfriend’s stubbornness, he carefully gripped his jaw in his hand and tilted his head up, his heart breaking as soon as he saw his face, along with an angry sort of feeling to whoever caused it.

 

Tweek’s eyes shut tightly as fresh tears streamed down his face, the black eye he was sporting more prominent in the light, along with a small cut on the bridge of his nose.

 

“I... I’m s-sorry…” He hiccuped, choking back a sob as he was pulled into a hug, his grip tightening on Craig’s jacket as Craig gently rubbed circles into his back. “G-god, why am I such a c-crybaby?” 

 

“You’re not a crybaby. It’s completely normal to get upset every once in a while.” 

 

“P-please don’t be mad…” He said quietly, making Craig sigh a little as he pulled away to look at him again. “Y-you’re mad…”

 

“Extremely, yes. Irate even. No one hurts my Tweek and gets away with it.” He raised his hand up as he gently wiped the tears away, his fingers lingering near the black eye. “Now who's ass needs kicked?” A small smile appeared on Tweek’s face at his boyfriend’s protectiveness as he blushed slightly.

 

“I-It’s just some of the seniors... I was getting some stuff out of my locker when t-they cornered me.” 

 

“Well, I’m gonna make sure that it doesn’t happen again. I’m finding you as soon as the final bell rings from now on, okay? Just to be safe. We’ll see if they try anything then.” He held out his hand as Tweek laced their fingers together.

 

“Okay Craig.” He responded as they headed towards his house, a smile still on his face.


End file.
